


Home is whenever I'm with you

by Badass_iero



Category: FIATC - Fandom, Sleeping With Sirens, bands - Fandom, overcast kids, parawhore - Fandom, s!nners
Genre: Bands, meeting bands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badass_iero/pseuds/Badass_iero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of fictional stories about teens meeting bands and opportunities all of us fans wish we could have. Comment bands that you want me to write one for and maybe a scenario</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine you met your favourite band

PVRIS  
"Please mom?! It's only ten minutes away and I really just need to get this one thing! I'll be in and out in five minutes and I'm not asking you to pay for anything!" I insisted to my mom. 

Asking my mom to take me to Hot Topic is the hardest thing I've ever done. 

"Give me one good reason" mom asks. "I got good grades this year" I reply, knowing she was going to ask that. "Very true" she replies and ponders. 

"Whatever, let's go, I have to get groceries across the street from the mall anyways" she says nonchalantly. My inner five year old comes out and I jump up and down a few times and say "thank you" about twelve times. 

Hot Topic is a great place in general, but supposedly today if you buy a certain bands merch there's a special surprise that comes with it. At least that's what the email from HT HQ said. They didn't say what band so I'll have to ask when I get there. 

As I sit in the car on the way to the Hot Topic in the mall I think about what the surprise will be.   
A matching bracelet?  
A hand full of pins?   
Some type of jewellery? 

I'm not really sure but I suppose it would be something that they wouldn't lose too much money on. 

When we arrive at the mall I internally scream because Hot Topic is amazing. 

I hurry inside while my mom waits in the car, and go straight to Hot Topic. 

There's hardly anyone here and it surprises me because if there's a surprise gift you'd think people would be all over that. 

I browse for awhile but then ask the nice girl behind the counter "in the promo email the band with the surprise was never named, do you know which band it was?" I ask. She smiles lightly and replies "I am not allowed to tell which band it is, but at the end of your purchase, if you buy that certain bands merch, you will get the surprise. Good luck!" 

So I browse a bit more and end up picking up three shirts off the clearance hangers.   
Of Mice and Men, PVRIS, and Metallica. 

When I go to check out I cross my fingers, hoping it is one of these bands. 

Immediately the girl scans my stuff with a giant smile and says "great job, kid, it's PVRIS. come with me to pick your prize."   
I smile wide in happiness for picking the right one out of so many good band shirts. 

I follow the employee to the back of the store and to the door that specifically says "employees only" in red letters. 

We pass through the door and she opens another one and motions for me to go inside. 

When I go in I cry immediately.   
Lynn, Brian and Alex all stand in front of me with huge smiles on their faces. 

I can not believe this. 

Lynn pulls me into a hug and Brian and Alex hug around us and I can not hold back my tears. 

Fucking PVRIS is holding me right now. 

"Thank you so much, oh my god" I say the moment I stop crying.  
"No thank you for being such an amazing fan and for buying our merch and listening to our music!" Lynn says, in her sweet soft spoken voice. 

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Brian asks. "Kathy" I reply sweetly. "Well hey Kathy, bet you weren't expecting this were you?" Alex asks with a giant smile. "Not at all!!" I exclaim and laugh. 

"Have you been to any of our shows before?" Brian asks. "Actually, sorry, no, I haven't" I say with a frown. "That's okay don't be sorry! Turn that frown upside down cause here is two tickets to our show this weekend!" Lynn says and I start crying again as she hands me two tickets. 

"This is unbelievable, I'm sorry I'm such a mess right now, but this all means so much to me, you guys mean so much to me" I say. 

"No need to apologise, Kath!" Brian says happily. "Thank you" I say and try to wipe my face. "So these are VIP and you have to come hang out with us for a bit after the show" Alex adds. "Thank you so much" I say sincerely, and I start to well up again. 

This has been the best experience I've ever had at Hot Topic.


	2. Fall out boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall out boy!   
> Possible trigger warning caution

Trigger warning perhaps? 

My parents had just gone through a divorce, my brother was depressed. I found out he did things to himself and that hurt me so I tried to help any way possible. 

I found out about things he liked and I asked him about them so he would get on a topic and chat with me about whatever it was for hours.   
Bands, photographers, video games, books, tv shows, poets and art. He's really creative so we could talk for hours. 

I was messing around online and I saw some type of contest with the band Fall Out Boy; who my brother had quite a few shirts for, and I entered, not even knowing what it was. 

Two weeks later I get an email that this band is coming to my house to give me a visit. 

So I set it up, and made sure my dad was out of the house but my brother was still home. 

"Marc can you get the door?" I call out of the hallway as the doorbell rings. 

Marc groans and I follow him from behind with a video camera and record the whole ordeal.

In fact, the band are outside the door greeting a loud "hello!" to my broken down brother. My brother puts his hand over his mouth and turns back to look at me and almost cries, but holds it back and mouths "thank you" before turning back to them and trying to have a civil conversation. 

"I'm still here because of you" I hear him say. I smile wide and bask in the joy of my brother meeting these guys and the fullness his heart will have for a long time.   
"Are you guys, like, allowed to come in?" Marc asks. A chorus of laughter comes and a reply, then they're in the kitchen and to the living room before I ask what drinks they want. 

"So I'm hungry, Pete, order pizza" I hear, and my brother laughs along with the guys.   
"Uh yes, we'd like a large cheese and..." Pete says and pauses. "Marc what do you like on your pizza?" He asks and I smile. 

Freaking thoughtful. 

"Pepperoni" Marc replies. "My man!" Pete says, pumping his fist in the air and then turning back to the mobile. "A large pepperoni, and do you do personal pan vegan pizzas?" He asks and I raise my eyebrow. I know Marc told me one of these dudes is vegan but I don't remember all their names and which one does which instrument.   
"Thanks Pete" one of them says in a really soft voice and I assume that's the vegan. Another chorus of laughter erupts and I assume my brother knows what that's about. 

"So you had no idea we were coming?" Someone asks my brother. "No, I'm guessing my brother planned all this" Marc replies. I walk in and introduce myself with a small wave. "Yep it was me" I admit. "You're a really nice brother, why did you want to do this for Marc?" The guy with curly hair asks. "Shit happened and my brother was dealing with stuff mentally, and every time he'd get to a really dark place, I'd ask him what's going on in band world or in art world or in book world or whatever topic I pick of his interest and he'll elaborate and it gets him distracted and thinking about other things than our situation, and he gets really passionate when he talks about bands and stuff and I've heard your band name come up and he's explained inside jokes to me and made me watch a few videos and I've seen your t-shirts that he wears and so I entered the contest thinking he deserved it and yeah!" I reply. 

Pete comes back in and says "yay, pizza is on the way." 

So we sit and talk for hours, and hours. We devour two and a half pizzas and I learn that Andy is the straight edge drummer and joe is the Jewish guitarist and Pete is the pizza obsessed bassist and Patrick is the sunshiny guitarist and frontman and that my brother has known these guys for so long but never met them. I don't see an inch of narcissism or pride in any of these guys and I admire it. 

My brother picked good role models.   
Before they leave they shower us with gifts and nice hugs. 

Fall out boy didn't cure my brothers depression, he still has his days, but, boy, he's never been the same since they visited.


	3. Frnkiero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FRNKFRNKFRNKFRNKFRNK

Fuck!   
I'm so excited.   
I bought tickets to go see frank three months ago and the waiting has been long and hard but finally, the show is in one hour. 

I'm at the venue and I hold a few gifts that I want to give him if I meet him. I hope I can. 

I chat with people in the queue before the show and when they let us in my hands start to shake.  
I'm so excited. 

I get close to the front with a lot of pushing and shoving and the show is fucking fantastic.   
Frank talked about being original and being you. He stage dived and sang a weird song about noodles for his daughter who loved noodles and the show was just, so good. 

After the show I go to the merch table and buy a frank sweater and then wait at the merch table to see if he will come out. 

As the night gets later a bunch of people leave and I promise myself I'm not leaving till I meet frank. 

"Hey there, you okay?" I hear and look up.   
Frank fucking Iero.   
Shit. 

"Oh my god. Yeah I'm fine thank you for asking!" I exclaim.   
"Did you like the show?" He asks. "Yes so much thank you" I say quickly. "Good. So good to hear" he nods. 

"Looks like you're the only one here, thanks for waiting for me" he says sweetly. "Thank you for coming out just for me" I reply back, cause in reality he could have just not come out because one person is a waste of time. 

"Oh no problem" he says.   
"Uhm.. I brought you stuff" I say and blush.   
"Figured" he says dorkily and points to the stuff under my arm.   
"Okay well these first, these are prints of poetry, or like, some writing kinda stuff I do. When I hear your lyrics they remind me of poetry, and I wanted to bring you these and maybe you can read through them if you have time and tell me if they're any good? Cause your opinion means more than anything else, and like, you don't have to do it personally, maybe you could just post on twitter or Instagram something like "to the fan who gave me poetry, it sucks" or "it's good" or whatever you think about it" I say, and hand him the prints.

"Wow you want me to give you my opinion on your writings? That means so much to me" he says softly and leafs through them. "Yeah of course" I say. I look through my bag and pull out the next gift. 

"Oh and this is a robot dog that swims when you throw it in water" I say and can't help but laugh at myself for giving this to him. 

He laughs a sweet but hard laugh and says "this is great, I'll have to fight the twins to play with it" and I gush at his cuteness. 

"And this is a picture I painted while listening to your album; in my mind this is what your album would look like if the music got put into a physical thing" I try to explain, but end up just handing him the canvas. "Wow" he whispers and stares at the canvas with no words.   
"This is amazing I know exactly where I'm hanging this in my house" he says quickly. "Holy shit in your house? It's not that good!" I exclaim. "Yeah it is don't be crazy. Thank you so much for all of this" he says and gestures to his hands. "What's your name?" He adds. "Laurel" I reply and he gives me a smile and a huge hug. "Okay kid, before I go can we take a picture?" He asks. I nod and pull out my mobile and we both make faces at my mobile as I snap the picture and he hugs me one more time before walking away and I start to cry because I feel so happy. 

Two days later I get a notification on Instagram notification from @frnkieromustdie and at first I think it's one of those accounts with one letter changed just to give you a heart attack but it is actually frank.   
Fuck. 

I open the notification and start to cry as I see the picture and read the caption.

The picture is a collage of four photos like he usually does after his concerts of all the gifts fans give him, but the photo is only my stuff. 

The top left is a photo of my writing that I typed and printed out for him,   
The top right photo is of him in the pool with the twins playing with that stupid swimming dog toy, of course the twins backs are faced away from the camera but the picture is still cuter than anything.   
The bottom left photo is of my painting hanging somewhere in his house, and the bottom right is my name written in fancy, script like print. 

@laurel_fxvxk  
Thank you for being the only one outside two nights ago at my show, thank you first for the swimming dog, and like I said, me and the twins are fighting over it.   
Secondly, thank you for the painting that I proudly have in my living room, this is the most insanely artistic painting depicting the sound of Stomachaches, that I have ever seen. Your talent much exceeds your identity and you need to accept the fact that you are a talented young kid and art is always the weapon.   
Lastly, about your writings.   
You asked me to address them and tell you my opinion and what I have to say.   
Honestly I have no words explainable. These are such intricate lines and amazingly written speeches. There is so much meaning, emotion and depth into each of these writings and you are a beautiful crafter of words. You've clearly been through a lot and pain is a good teacher. Your life struggles have given you an artistic inspiration and creativity to fill any void. For you to say that my lyrics are like poetry is such a kind thing for me to hear because these writings far surpass any lyrics or poetry I could write, and with that I'd also like to ask, with your permission, if I could use one or two of your writings for my next album. Please have no obligation to say yes, but full credit will be given if you do give permission. Thank you again, so much for waiting for me to come outside, and thank you for the thoughtful gifts and comments and I look forward to seeing you at another one of my shows next time I come in town. xofrnk" 

And I cry, and cry, and cry.   
Frank Iero asked me if he could use my poetry for his lyrics. My writings for his new album. I can't fathom this. I direct message him and give him full permission, and then go back to read the comments. 

Some say that I'm lucky, some are jealous because their gifts didn't get as much glorification or credit, and some are adoring how cute frank is with his daughters and the stupid toy. 

Eleven months later, an album from frnkiero andthe cellabration arrives in my mailbox. 

The title track is called "laurel lyric," and a few other songs down the tracklisting are titles of my writings.   
I open the booklet and read through the songs and read my words, on a frnkiero album booklet, and almost break down by how much this means to me. 

"Thanks laurel for letting me use some of your words and letting me put music behind them. Never stop creating and writing and giving grown men motorised swimming dogs" one of the sentences says in the thank you note. I grin like crazy and smile so hard when I see my name, and know that I got really, really lucky.


	4. Sleeping with sirens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What ACTUALLY happened behind the scenes of roger rabbit (lol jk)

On my favourite band's website they posted that they are somewhere in my state filming a music video, and I asked my dad if I could go around and hunt for them, but like most parents, he dismissed my idea and threw a wet blanket over my fire by saying "this is a big state, you won't find them, there's no point" and other really hopeless things, and it sucked. 

So instead of searching around my city and town I just took my little brother to the beach. 

I played in the sand with him and he distracted me from my sadness enough to have me laughing and splash around with him. 

"Look a puppy!" He shouts. I turn around and look at a huge group of people.   
Camera crews.   
Equipment.   
The dog.   
Band members. 

Sleeping with sirens is filming their video on my beach. They're right there.   
oh my god. 

Me and my little brother walk over and he starts to pet the puppy, and I give a small wave to Justin. Immediately he walks over and I ask "hi Justin, I'm Layna, are you filming your music video here?" 

"Yeah we are! Is that okay?" He asks. "Of course. I love you guys so much. Oh and I hope you don't mind my little brother petting your dog" I say with a laugh. 

He laughs a sweet laugh and nods no, and then is called over by jack.   
Justin instead calls jack over and I give him a huge hug. 

Jack pulls a sharpie out of his back pocket and signs my arm and so does justin and they leave me, promising for Kellin and Gabe to sign my arm.

I wait patiently as they film a few shots and Kellin calls for a break when jack mentions me to him. 

"Hey Layna, how does it feel to be backstage to the filming of a new song?" Kellin asks as he reaches me. He pulls me into a hug before I answer but I waste no time in saying "it's awesome, thanks so much for coming to see me. I hope I'm not interrupting or being an obnoxious fan or anything... I can leave if you want." 

He laughs and says "wow does everyone think I'm an ass and kick people off our sets? You're fine, you can stay here, no problem" he finishes with a smile. "Okay awesome thanks" I say. 

"Since you're here I might as well spill. This song's called Roger Rabbit, and we're making an EP called "if you were a movie, this would be your soundtrack" and it's got five scenes with all acoustic songs, some of them we just wrote, and some of them are from Feel but are acoustic versions" Kellin says. "Wow that sounds amazing, I'll be sure to buy it the day it comes out" I assure. "Awesome. But you have to promise to keep it a secret!" He says, trying to get a point across but still being nice about it. "Absolutely" I reply with a curt nod. "Okay I gotta get back there, kid, but let me sign your arm first" he says and I smile. "Jakie, where's that sharpie?!" Kellin yells. "Here man" jack yells back and tosses it to Kellin. "Thanks" Kellin says and signs my arm. "Thanks for coming and being quiet and thanks for letting us use your beach, hopefully we can see you soon!" Kellin calls as he walks away. "Sure thing! Bye Kellin!" I call back and stand in the sidelines. 

Gabe finally comes over and introduces his dog named Bentley and gives me a hug.   
Before he walks off he says he'll sign my arm, and jack throws the marker once more and Gabe signs my arm. I smile in pride, having four of four signed my arm, and I even got to see the set of their new music video and get to know about their new EP before anyone else.


	5. Paramore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet

I was in guitar center, just messing around with the guitars and I had a lot of fun, guitar center is like heaven to me. I drove myself, and brought the money I had been saving for a guitar I loved and played with every time I came here. 

It was paramore's signature guitar. 

Red, like Hayley's hair, sparkly, like Jeremy's attitude, and had a small floral design like some of the shirts Taylor often wears.   
And the paramore bars logo on the neck. 

It was perfect. 

So I finally brought it to the check out desk, and I was going to bring this bad boy home.   
Then they showed up. 

Taylor and Jeremy came out of a back room and Hayley popped out from under the checkout desk.

I freaked out.   
"Woah what are you guys doing here!?" I yelled. "We're thanking people that want to buy our guitar!" Hayley replies. "What's your name?" Taylor asks. "Henri" I reply. "Well thanks dude for wanting to buy our guitar" Jeremy says and pats me on the back. "I don't want to buy it, I am going to buy it" I correct. "Actually no, we're going to buy it for you" Hayley says.

I stand back, stunned. 

"No. You've already showed up here, I can't have you pay for the guitar too" I refuse.   
"Meeting you means so much more than paying for your guitar. You're a fan, you mean so much to us, we love you, Henri, this is the least we can do" Hayley assures. 

"You guys have done so much for me, you saved my life, and you're standing in front of me talking right now, and you want to buy me a guitar too? I can't believe this" I say, totally overwhelmed.   
"That's so good to hear. Yes, we're going to buy you this guitar" Jeremy says.   
"Okay okay. Thank you so much" I agree.

"Alright, kid. That'll be zero dollars and zero change, here's your brand new custom paramore guitar" Taylor says and giggles as he hands me my guitar. 

"Thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me" I say and give each of them a hug. 

"Enjoy your guitar Henri!" They all say and walk back into a room. 

That was amazing.


	6. Panic! At the disco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I write sins not tragedies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to @brendonsnudes (dani) on Instagram, long live the cum shot spams my dear

Panic! At the disco

My dad called me in the room, and I groaned, cause I really didn't want to get up, but I did, because he called, and went to his office. 

"Do you know of a recording label called "fueled by ramen?" He asks while reading a paper. "Yes! They have a ton of amazing bands signed to their label!" I exclaim. My dad, asking about something mainstream? That's new.   
"Well someone from that label called and left a message inquiring if they could use our church to film a new video for one of their songs" he says nonchalantly. 

I shiver. 

Holy shit, a fueled band, coming to my church, to film a music video?   
That means I could meet them.   
Shit. 

"What band was it?!" I ask. "Something panic? Panicking discos? At panic disco? I don't know Lacey, something disco" he say confused. 

"Panic! At the disco" I whisper. 

"Yes! Panic! At the disco" my dad says. 

"So you're going to say yes right?" I beg.   
"This, panic! At the disco are not Christian right?" He asks.   
"No they do mainstream music, but some of them were raised Mormon and Lutheran and stuff" I say, not mentioning they left their beliefs and churches. 

"Well if they aren't Christian why would they want to use a church, do they want to deface the church? Is their song anti-religious, and they want to make a defiant statement? What will be going on in this video?" He states. 

"Well call fueled by ramen and ask them that!" I yell.   
"Calm down honey. I'll ask" he says. 

"Okay buy you have to let me meet them" I say. He rolls his eyes and picks up the mobile to call fueled. 

Holy shit this is so cool.   
I didn't know being raised in a churn would pay off. 

"Hey, yeah, I'm pastor Stephen. You called about using our church for a panicking disco music video, and I had a few questions" my dad says, and I face palm.

Does every parent need to get the bands name wrong?   
"What is the video about, and will this band be defacing the church any way while filming?" He asks. 

He nods a few times and agrees and then nonsensically talks back and forth and I stand there for what feels like hours and wait for him to tell me what the fucks going on and if panic! Is going to be coming to my church. 

He finally ends the call and sighs and says "yes. They can use our church, they're offering to pay us and yeah, you can meet them." 

I cover my mouth with my hands, my physical expression of the fact that I'm freaking out. 

"Oh my gosh dad thank you so much!" I exclaim and give him a hug, then promptly run back to my room down the hall. 

What should I wear to meet panic! At the disco? 

Ah holy shit.   
I don't know. 

After about two hours I come up with the perfect outfit, and put it aside, so it stays wrinkle free and safe until they come.   
Speaking of which. 

"Daaaaad, when is the filming happening?" I shout from the hallway. "Six days" he says. I fist pump and do a stupid little dance and think about what I would say to panic! 

"Fuck"   
Is about all I can think of. 

So, six days rolls around and a bunch of vans roll into our church parking lot.   
One van has cameras and a camera crew, and all their stupid cords and tripods and sliders.   
Another van has props and clothes, full wardrobes and flowers and top hats and some other random stuff,   
Another van has a bunch of people, directors, editors and managers I suppose,   
And the last van has the band.

I'm so screwed. 

Brendon fucking Urie gets out of the van with a huge smile that reads that he's excited.   
Spencer Smith hops out and waits for everyone else, like the gentleman he is.   
Ryan Ross, the most adorable creation to ever step foot on the planet steps foot on my church parking lot and I shiver.   
They're like, here.   
Brent Wilson hops out last and slams the van doors behind him, and follows everyone towards the church.   
Towards the window I'm looking out, staring at them.   
I quickly move from the window so I don't seem creepy or annoying, and hold my breathe as I hear my dad lead a huge group of people, including Panic! into my church. 

I peek out my dads church office door where I'm hiding, and Brendon and Spencer are poking at each other while a director or manager shouts out rules and places and jobs people are suppose to be doing.   
"Hey kids, get your outfits on" the man says.   
"Okay!" Ryan says, such a goody goodie, always listening to rules.   
A lady hands the guys their outfits and they look around for a place to change. 

I take that as my cue to walk out and stand around like nothing is happening. "Hey, uh, do you know a place where we could, uh, like, uh, change?" Ryan asks me. "Yeah, here is fine" I say and point into my dad's office. "Thanks" he says sweetly and waves the other guys over.   
Brendon passes me and makes eye contact, holy shit, spencer passes me and smiles at me and Brent says "hi" and goes into the room.   
"Beebo you need to be nicer" Ryan scolds. "Just cause I didn't smile doesn't mean I'm being mean" he snaps back. "Dude, just keep in mind she is probably in the same position you were in when you were her age, and now you're out of the church, and successful, just keep that in mind" he says and the door gets shut.   
Ryan doesn't talk too much and when he does it's usually stupid shit but sometimes, like right now, he wasn't being too stupid. 

I decide not to wait till they come out, and go upstairs and sit in the balcony so I'm not in the way. 

They all appear with costumes on, their oddly Cabaret-Steam Punk themed outfits. 

Brendon starts randomly singing "I am so bored and I just want to film this video" trying to be funny and obnoxious, but still ends up singing amazingly. 

I adore this man. 

It takes a long time for the team to set up all the props and shit so the guys end up disappearing to explore and make their way upstairs to where I'm sitting.   
"Hey there, what's your name?" I hear Ryan ask behind me. "Dani" I reply. "I'm Ryan" he says. I roll my eyes and say "and he's Brendon and he's spencer and he's Brent" and point to them. "Is this your church?" He asks after blushing. "Yeah" I say and nod. "Do you like church?" Brendon asks. "I'm not sure" I reply honestly. "Well if you do like it, you should stay, and still try to chase your dreams. But if you don't, then don't be afraid to leave, cause it might end you up on the album charts and in someone else's church" he says. I kindly nod in consideration and smile at the effort he is putting into being nice and trying to give good advice. 

"What's fun to do around here?" Brent asks. "Ah, either go through the attic and climb on those rafters up there..." I say and point to the open rafters above my head and above the chapel. "Or go outside in the backyard, there's like a pond and chairs and a playground and stuff" I say. 

"What will we get in more trouble for?" Brendon asks. "Definitely the rafters" I reply. He smirks, and says "then the rafters it is" and does a gesture with his hand to me to lead the way. 

Like the good boy Ryan is, he makes an objection and Brendon waves a hand of dismissal and keeps following me. 

They mess around in the rafters and spencer almost falls about 12 times but it's so fun for me to sit and listen to them behave like children with each other. 

They end up getting called down and they film their video, and every time I hear I Write Sins, Not Tragedies, I think of that day when I got to interact and watch panic! Interact with each other.


	7. Black veil brides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black veil brides were amazing at warped and I gave Andy a little batman action figure when I crowd surfed during their set, and this idea sort of came from that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this bluntly ends, warped tour was tiring lol

My mobile vibrates with a notification and I lazily glance to read it. 

"Coolest batman merch someone can wear or bring and show me tomorrow at warped gets a free backstage pass and gets to follow me around all day and show it off"

\- @andybvb on Instagram.

I casually start to freak out. 

I'm going to warped tomorrow. 

I need to bring my batman stuff.   
Well only a few things. 

I run upstairs and go into my room and rifle around in and on top of my random junk dresser, looking for any cool batman shit I've collected. 

Vintage comic, still in its plastic, maybe. 

Metal plate printed with the first ever batman comic cover. 

A two foot action figure from when my dad was a teenager. 

A bat-mobile pinewood derby car my dad made for me in the fifth grade for a race at school, which I got 1st prize in creativity, but definitely not speed...

A large, distressed flag with the bat logo on it.

A watercolour painting I did of batmans facial silhouette and the Gotham City skyline behind him. 

A half-joker, half batman mask that is actually pretty badass. 

And bat throwing knives. 

My dad raised me with this obsession, and when I first got into bvb I almost cried when I found out how much Andy loves batman. 

Just about as much as my family. 

I gather all the smaller items in my backpack and get another bag for the fragile items and the big items. 

I'm so excited to show Andy my stuff and hopefully he likes at least one thing and picks me. 

So, tomorrow finally comes and I'm in line to get in, then I go to the bvb tent to show Andy my stuff. 

Theres a super long line but I don't care because this would really mean the world to me. 

The line moves quicker than I imagined and I listen to music until I can see him, and then start to freak out and get the stuff out of my backpack and hold it till I get up to the table. 

"Hey what's your name?" Andy asks with that stupid smile, "James" I reply. "Okay, James, lets see what you got" Andy says and I nod. I begin placing my stuff on the table, and one by one his smirk grows. 

You'd think that with all the kids before me, he wouldn't be really impressed with anything I have but much to my dismay, he still is impressed and that gives me a shitton of hope. 

"Wow. Everything you've brought me is sweet, and only a few of your items other people have brought, but you've showed me a few original, unique things and that's awesome. I really loved the watercolour painting you did, the flag is pretty badass, you're going to have to let me fly that baby during the show, those throwing knives were sick as fuck, but man, that action figure that you said was your dads when he was a teenager, that's the killer. You're in man, you get the backstage pass!" He exclaims. 

Holy fucking shit. 

"You're serious?" I ask. "Of course man!" He says. "Oh my god. Thank you so much" I say in shock. He leans over the table and writes something down on a laminate and then puts a backstage pass around my neck and ushers me behind the tent. 

He wrote my name in the blank spot, over the words "Andy Biersack's guest, and fellow batman addict" 

How motherfucking dorky.

"You can chill back here, I wanna be nice to the fans and still look at their stuff a little while longer, but you're definitely the winner and I'll be back and we'll hang out all day before our set tonight" he says and I nod.

Well shit, thanks dad for getting me into batman and giving me that action figure. 

As I sit behind the bvb tent, I watch as a bunch of busy and important people go by, and even some bands members. 

This has been the coolest thing that's ever happened to me.


End file.
